


The Worthiness of a Spider

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Field Trip, First Meetings, Flash is a bully, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mentor/Protégé, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Secret Identity, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: In order to gain some good PR for the Avengers, Pepper organises for some schools to come visit the Avenger’s Compound. After two schools, the Avengers have a routine down, what to say, how to make the kids laugh – until Midtown School of Science and Technology.OrThor really shouldn’t have forgotten to mention how his hammer worked.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 98
Kudos: 2817
Collections: Marvel Stories, best of the acadec team





	The Worthiness of a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! You guys are all so great! Thank you to everyone who leaves a kudos or a comment! You are such amazing readers! 
> 
> This prompt is from alanawinters on Ao3- Would love to read a story where the Avengers forget to tell Peter about Mjolnir and he just nonchalantly lifts it... especially if it’s in front of all the Avengers and the public like in a news conference or something.
> 
> I struggled a little with this prompt and I had no idea how to come at it even though I love this trope but I finally got my brain working and came up with this so I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

As far as PR stunts went, Steve had done a lot worse. In comparison, the school tours of the Avenger’s Compound were the easiest thing he had ever done. When Fury had made a comment about the decreasing support for the Avenger’s after their latest mission, Pepper had been the one to come up with the idea to allow school groups to come and see what they did while giving them the opportunity to see what kind of work was available in the superhero business.

With a carefully planned out tour by Pepper, the first tour group came out unscathed. While Pepper and Tony flourished, used to speaking in front of large groups (and since when was Tony good with kids?), and Steve was having uncomfortable PSA Tour flash backs, the tour went surprisingly well.

As the day went on, they found their footing and had even begun to enjoy themselves. Sam and Rhodey got to talk about their careers outside of the Avengers, Clint and Natasha gave a very watered-down version of their skills and the importance of practicing their talents every day while Bruce got to talk excitedly about science with Tony.

Thor excitedly told the students all about Asgard and even gave them the opportunity to try and lift his hammer, much to the amusement of the Avengers and delight of the students and teachers and Steve got to recount his old days and share what has changed over the years.

By the time the second tour had come around, they had a perfect rhythm going and the support for them had begun to rise once more. It was all going well, until Midtown School of Science and Technology came for their tour.

* * *

“This is, like, the _coolest_ thing that has ever happened to us,” Ned gushed as they stepped foot into the Avenger’s Compound.

The building was the fanciest building that Peter had ever stepped inside of (and leaping off buildings as his alter ego didn’t count). The place was so open and bright that Peter honestly thought he had stepped into the future.

“What about the time you two nerds saw Harrison Ford?” MJ asked.

Ned and Peter shared a look before looking back to MJ. “This is definitely cooler.”

MJ rolled her eyes and turned back to the book she had been reading.

“Dude,” Ned whispered, leaning in close to Peter as their teacher gathered them into a tight group. “We’re going to meet the _Avenger’s_. This is, like, the perfect opportunity to tell them your –“

“ _Ned_ ,” Peter hissed, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to them. Thankfully their classmates were too preoccupied by the building and the fact that the Pepper Potts was striding towards them. “I’m not telling them about, you-know-who.”

“Voldemort?” Ned frowned.

“What? No, Spider-Man,” Peter whispered.

“Ooohhh,” Ned nodded. “That makes more sense.”

“Welcome Midtown,” Pepper Potts smiled at them all, her voice carrying loud and confident over the group. “I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and your personal tour guide for today.”

The whole class had gone quiet, giving the CEO their full attention. Peter himself was in awe of the woman who had managed to command the room simply by walking into it. Peter knew all about Pepper Potts and how she had risen through the company to become the most influential woman in the world. He couldn’t believe that she was going to be their guide for the day.

“Brilliant,” MJ said, snapping her book closed and tucking it back into her bag. For the first time, Peter saw that she was actually paying attention and he hid his smile when she glared at him.

“Welcome to the Avenger’s Compound,” Pepper said. “We will be touring the whole facility but before we begin, there are a few things we need to go through.”

Somehow Pepper made going through the rules engaging and fun and in no time she was leading them through the Compound, the class trailing after her like baby ducklings.

The Compound was huge and there was so much more to the facility then Peter had expected. Peter was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do when he finished school – the decision a lot harder now that he was Spider-Man. As much as Ned encouraged him to introduce himself to the Avengers, Peter was a little nervous.

He wasn’t a solider like Captain America, War Machine or the Falcon. He was no way close to be any kind of spy like Black Widow or Hawkeye and while he loved science, he was not in the same league of Bruce Banner or Tony Stark. Not to mention that Thor was an actual God. Peter was sure that they would take one look at him and declare that he was a stupid kid.

So, when Pepper led them into the training room and the Avengers all stood there, waiting for them, Peter tried to make himself as small as possible. The class broke out into excited chatter, Ned clutching Peter’s arm so tightly that if he hadn’t of been Spider-Man he was sure that Ned would have dislocated his shoulder.

“Welcome Midtown,” Tony Stark greeted them loudly, coming to Pepper’s side. “I’d introduce myself but I’m sure you all know who I am.” He winked and the class laughed as if on cue.

“We’re going to break up into groups and do a round-robin of activities,” Pepper continued. “Before that though, are there any questions?”

Hands shot up in the air and before even waiting to be called on, Flash spoke loudly. “Where’s Spider-Man?”

Peter glared at Ned when his best friend elbowed him in the stomach.

“Unfortunately, Spider-Man isn’t an Avenger,” Steve answered.

“Why not?” Betty asked. “Is it because he got burns on his face?”

“Uh no,” Steve frowned. “We don’t know who Spider-Man is and unfortunately we haven’t been able to talk to him.”

“Something we are working on though,” Natasha said, eyeing the school group in a way that made Peter’s palms sweat.

“Okay, anymore questions?” Pepper asked. When the class said nothing, she moved on. “Let’s split into groups.”

Before the class could descend into chaos, their teacher split them up into the groups. Peter found himself with Ned, MJ, Betty and, unfortunately, Flash. However, it seemed that even Flash wasn’t immune to the Avengers, trying so hard to be confident that he didn’t spend nearly as much time or effort in trying to make Peter look bad. They went around each group, Peter trying to keep a low profile, but his excitement and natural fanboying came out soon enough.

“Hello!” Thor boomed as they moved to his group. “I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard.”

“Wicked,” Ned breathed while Betty blushed heavily.

“Today I have a challenge for you all,” Thor grinned at them and indicated to his hammer that sat on the floor. “Today, you can attempt to lift my hammer.”

Flash immediately stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves. “Easy,” he smirked at Peter and wrapped his hands around the handle. The cocky smirk slipped from his face though when he tugged at the hammer and it stayed firmly on the ground. He frowned, giving it another pull but the hammer didn’t move. Glaring, Flash’s arms strained as he tried to pull it off the ground, but he just couldn’t do it.

“What the hell?” Flash frowned.

Thor patted Flash on the back, making the teenager stumble, and chuckled. “Good try! Who is next?”

One by one they tried to lift it, but the hammer stayed firmly on the ground.

“Dude,” Ned panted, stumbling back from the hammer. “That’s so cool!”

“Lucky last!” Thor beamed at Peter. “Your turn now.”

Peter hesitantly stepped forward, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Pffft, as if Penis could lift it,” Flash sniggered.

“Go ahead,” Thor encouraged, and Peter’s cheeks went hot.

Wiping his hands one last time, Peter wrapped both his hands around the hammer and planted his feet. Peter yanked with all his strength, immediately flying backwards as the hammer easily lifted into the air. It was so unexpected that Peter had no way of stopping the hammer that was coming straight for his face. The hammer hit him right on the nose, plain blooming across his cheeks, vision going spotty before it went dark before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Tony heard a crunch and a heavy thud and looked up in time to see Thor’s hammer go flying through the air. The gym went silent and Tony narrowed as he saw Thor’s group huddling over something and one kid fall to his knees.

“Excuse me,” Tony muttered to his kids and strode over to Thor.

“Peter? Holy crap dude!” the boy on his knees yelped. “Dude? Can you hear me?”

As Tony heard a low moan, he picked up the pace. His eyes widened as he took in the kid sprawled on the ground, nose bleeds heavily from both nostrils and what appeared to be a cut on the bridge of his nose.

“He’s worthy!” Thor suddenly boomed in the too quiet training gym. 

Tony watched as the bleeding boy, Peter if he had heard correctly, wince at the noise and hurried to join the boy helping up his friend.

“What’s going on here?” Tony supported Peter’s back, eyes widening as he took in the kids bloody face up close. “Oh, hell Point Break, what did you do?”

“I did nothing,” Thor beamed. “He lifted my hammer! This boy is worthy.”

Tony looked to Thor sharply and then back to Peter and his friend who had gone wide-eyed and pale.

“M’not,” the Peter slurred. “Din’ do nothin’”

“Peter didn’t lift it,” the boy said quickly.

“There no way Penis lifted that,” a kid sneered. “It was a trick or, or he cheated!”

“That was no trick,” Thor frowned. “Peter lifted it. He’s worthy.”

“No, I din’” Peter slurred, blood dribbling into his mouth, blood spraying as he talked.

“Kid, your face is bruising as we speak,” Tony pointed out, wincing as he took in the rapidly darkening skin.

“He gets bad nose bleeds,” Peter’s friend blurted out. He got to his feet and got his arms under Peter’s armpits and heaved him up onto his feet. Manoeuvring them, he got one of Peter’s arms around his shoulder and wrapped his hand around his waist to keep him up.

Tony leapt back up, hands hovering and ready to catch Peter in case he fell. “You sure about that?”

“Wha’ Ned said,” Peter blinked, swaying in Ned’s arms.

“Kid, how many fingers am I holding up?” Tony asked, making a peace sign.

Peter squinted at the fingers, blood steadily dripping from his nose. “Stop movin’ em and I’ll tell you.”

“Dude,” Ned winced, shooting Tony a worried look. “It’s okay, I’ll help him clean up.”

“I don’t think so,” Pepper had joined them by now, her face full of concern as she took in all the blood. “He going to the med bay. Bruce!”

“Come on,” Tony wrapped his other arm around Peter and the teenager slumped in defeat against them. “Point Break, try not to break any more students.”

With Pepper and Bruce leading the way, Tony helped Ned drag Peter towards the med bay. Thankfully it wasn’t too far, not that it mattered too much as the boy was ridiculously light even at the dead weight he was.

“This place is so cool,” Ned gushed as they entered the med bay, Bruce hurrying to get some gloves while Pepper directed them to the closet bed.

“Thanks kid,” Tony smirked.

They got Peter over to one of the beds and Ned slipped out from under his friends’ arm. Tony tried to do the same, but the kid was still clutching the sleeve of his shirt.

“Uh, Kid, you’re sitting down now, you can let go now,” Tony tried to tug away but Peter was still clinging to him.

Peter lazily tugged his arm, but his fingers remained stuck. “Your shirt is s’icky.”

“Uhhh, I think that’s you,” Tony’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the way that Peter’s fingers weren’t actually clenched but sticking to his sleeve in a way that he had seen on a certain red and blue vigilante.

“No, it’s not,” Ned said, quickly coming forward and peeling Peter’s fingers from Tony’s shirt in a way that was not natural. “See.”

“Yes, because you naturally become sticky when your concussed,” Tony drawled.

“Not concussed,” Peter blinked. “Jus’ a nosebleed. M’ not Spider-Man.”

“Who said anything about Spider-Man?” Tony arched a brow.

“Dude,” Ned winced.

Peter blinked; eyes wide. “You did?”

“Oh, did I mention him?” Tony smirked.

“Must have,” Peter nodded, wincing at the action and swaying dangerously. “No spiders here.”

Tony gripped his arm to keep him from falling off the bed. “Alright, calm down. I don’t think your face can take anymore hits today, Spider-kid.”

Peter moaned. “It’s Spider- _Man_ not kid.”

“I’m his guy in the chair,” Ned blurted out, looking eager now that Peter’s secret was out.

“His what?” Bruce asked, returning with gloves on and some wet towels. “This may hurt a little.”

“His guy in the chair,” Ned perked up as Bruce began to wipe the blood from Peter’s face. “You know, the guy who sits around all the computers and tells him where to go.”

“Right,” Bruce chuckled. “Guy in the chair.”

“So, who else knows about your web-slinging alter ego?” Tony asked.

Peter’s eyes widened with panic. “Nobody! You can’t tell my Aunt.”

“Nobody will be telling anyone,” Pepper cut in smoothly, Peter relaxing at her words. “Maybe this conversation could wait until after your not bleeding.”

“Good idea,” Tony said. “We can chat about this after, along with the fact you can also rule Asgard.”

“I can what?!” Peter yelped.

“Wicked,” Ned grinned.

Tony chuckled, watching the kid with amusement as he shared a dumbfounded look with his friend. Tony was very interested in getting to know who Peter Parker really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
